narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guppies Attack a Shark
"Are you guys so sure about this? I mean considering this guy's reputation we barely stand a chance, if any." Sagiri told her siblings, her voice shaking slightly from obvious fear. Though both Homura and Tekkotsu exchanged a glance as they seemed rather calm about the whole thing. After all they were merely sent to try and gauge how powerful the man known as Isonade really was suppose to be, and sometimes reputation wasn't everything. Least sometimes. The afternoon sun shown through the light mist that had settled over the Land of Water, a common occurrence the siblings were use to. Though as they drew closer to the port town in which the Red Lotus pirates were supposedly docked they became more cautious as they drew closer and the three deciding to take cover in the trees close by. The first to peek out was Homura who seemed scared and excited at the same time in facing such a renowned and rumored powerful person. Not to mention they had heard many tales of Isonade, the man who they were tracking, was formerly part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist which made him likely all the more deadly if it was true. Yet, they still had to be cautious since the three could easily be taken out if rumors held true to the level of power Isonade held. Only problem was what were the chances he was still on his ship at all? For all the three Chunin knew he could very well be wandering around town or outside it where they lurked. "Drink?" The Bartender confidently asked. He felt no reason to fear the shark-like man sitting before him. Silently smiling towards all who walked past him as it wriggled upon his back. It seemed as if those two beast had fused since when Isonade was pleased it exhibited his happiness. Or it reacted to things that only Kirigakure's infamous Captain could see. But overall, he appeared fearless. Not because of the usual extortion done by pirates. No. He knew that Captain Isonade rose his sword for Kirigakure's people. And soon for it's country. They'd grown tired. Changing leaders with equally evil ideals, she'd suffer greatly. People lost loved ones. Lives dramatically altered and precious memories destroyed. Now, they could only trust in those that have abandoned on law and order. Who embraced chaos while pushing free thought. And while the leader of this freedom movement sat before him, the bartender only felt warmth. "How's progress?" "I'll take water, please." Isonade answered with an unforgettable gentle voice. One that hid a psychotic killer within. He bothered not looking up either. Only focusing on the lingering scents around him. Although this island rose a Red Lotus Flag, Kirigakure Sympathizers could be lurking at anytime. Isonade remained fully aware. Unafraid to dirty both hands and his teeth. "We've mapped out some islands nearby. Planning on a small raid before hitting the bosses." Kirigakure's Finned Demon answered before taking a sip. Revealing a bloodthirsty grin that alerted everyone around him...He hungered. "I can't believe Captain Isonade is at the Big Guppy." A grunt said not to far form the Big Guppy Bar. A famous bar known to have various frequent visitors. One being the infamous pirate, Isonade himself. "Yeah, we should head over there before we leave. Maybe he'll let us join his crew!" Another man answered. Heading towards the bar as well. Almost an hour went by the three watched the ship, seeing occasion crew members come and go yet nothing of their captain so far. It was then the voices of the grunt caused the three to listen closely, each quietly shooting a glance to one another as it seemed clear their target wasn't at the ship at all. Still they didn't move quite yet as they listened even more, Tekkotsu snorting softly at hearing the men seem so eager to join the crew when it likely couldn't be that easy. No doubt though, it was clear where they had to go. "To the Big Guppy we go." Tekkotsu murmured softly, the two Burossamu sisters giving a slight nod before all three jumped down when they found things clear. Though finding the bar wasn't that hard as it seemed as lively as any bar they had ever seen, whether it was in the Land of Water or outside it and this certainly had to be the place the men spoke of. "Here we are." Homura spoke as Sagiri nodded and gulped, "Guess we go in and find this guy." With all three taking a deep breathe at once they stepped inside where they attracted some attention but at first not many paid them much mind after that as the three young Chunin scanned the room before they quickly spotted a sword all too familiar to those of Kirigakure. "Samehada." Sagiri whispered softly, clearly not liking the idea of facing a sword that could easily drain away their chakra. "Figures, it's no wonder some say he's like a shark." Homura stated before Tekkotsu nodded, "You two wait here at the back, I'll get his attention." He said as the two moved to stay by the wall and wait patiently to see what'd happen as Tekkotsu approached, being the calmest of their team and figured it'd be better if he gave things a shot as he came beside the Finned Demon. "So, your the famous Captain Isonade I presume?" Tekkotsu asked casually. "A Pleasure." Isonade answered. He'd been aware of their presence when this little rag-tag group first entered. Despite being around his age, their bodies each boasted enormous potential. Birthing a small hope that they would simply walk on. But dreams only occurred during sleep. He paid his host with a smirk. Knowing what was to occur would potentially risk the very thing the bartender worked so hard to build. Isonade cared for Kirigakure's people. Even though they responded to him like he was a monster. "Leaving those two as support, good move. What is it?" People around Isonade seemed ignorant to his little conversation. However, closer inspection showed it to be a facade. That bar had a massive amount of Red Lotus Pirates shuffling about. And they watched their captain closely. They also scoped out two other guppies. Anyone who lived here knew that this bar was Red Lotus Property. For Isonade to appear meant that his crew followed. These little guppies aren't from here. A pirate thought. His hand wrapped tightly around his sword. Give us the word captain. Tekkotsu carefully watched those in the bar from the corner of his eye, seeing his adoptive sisters weren't so complacent to not at least have their hands at least near their own weapons. It wasn't hard to see the three Chunin came prepared even if that meant risking their own lives. "I'm sure you probably know but since you asked I will gladly tell you." Tekkotsu's tone remained calm as he had his attention focused upon Isonade the most, "We heard your a wanted man and figured we'd take the chance to take you in, though if it's all the same to you we prefer to take you in alive rather then dead." He told him straight out, not wanting to just sugar coat their objective there and it likely would be meaningless to hide it from the beginning. Homura and Sagiri though weren't about to drop their guard, despite looking relaxed a bit. But their hands were positioned to grab their weapons quickly if they needed to or to use any jutsu necessary to avoid ending up overrun by Isonade's crew if any were there, which was likely the case. "Come on Tekkotsu, quit stalling and let's get this over with." Homura thought, not liking the fact he always seemed to try to keep things calm but it was clear things could easily turn from a simple chat to a full out battle. Isonade stood up, finally showing his true height. Enough to easily tower most his age if not older. A cut body earned through various battles and extreme training regimes. And in one hand, he held onto Amatsumori tightly while Samehada rested upon his back. he Captain tilted his head. Almost resisting an urge to laugh. He'd fought rogues who stood up to Lord Kaguya himself. Now three chuunin were attempting to take him in alive. Surrounding pirates chuckled but dared not to laugh. The Red Lotus Captain finished his water before sighing. "Lets go outside. I'd rather not destroy my bar and harm my men." Isonade started off. Walking through a closed door calmly. It was hard for some to believe that Kirigakure's demon had such a calm head. But Isonade truly loved his crew. As they were the one's who raised and guided him through Kirigakure's blood soaked mist. I hope you three are prepared. Isonade thought to himself. Maybe this'll teach Kirigakure about proper ranking. When outside, Isonade turned around. Before addressing them. His voice deep yet filled with power. Amatsumori created a small crater where he held it. "All three of you, come at me full power!" "Great, we become the laughing stock of pirates." Homura said as Sagiri shrugged, "Could be worse. Then again, I'd rather not think about worse." She said to her sister as the two could still only watch but both seemed a little intimidated by the height of this man. Though Tekkotsu only looked up at the man, not seeming to be as intimidated if at all, or he just seemed to be hiding it rather well. It was clear to see the three siblings were different in terms of personality as Homura was eager to get this fight going while Sagiri wasn't so sure about this mission from the beginning. The Finned Demon was famous for a reason and had his reputation for a reason, so why they had taken such a high risk mission was far beyond her. Watching Isonade finish his water Tekkotsu nodded, "Fine by me. We didn't come here looking to harm innocent, your crew included." The young man assured him before following after Isonade, his sisters and teammates following close behind on either side of him as they came outside and soon stood some feet away from the man they were meant to capture. At least, that was the intended goal. All three took a stance, standing just a short foot apart. "Sagiri, give us some cover fire would you?" Tekkotsu asked as she nodded and was quickly on a roof for higher ground as Tekkotsu and Homura both rushed at Isonade but Homura quickly split off to attack from the side while flashing through hand seals and Tekkotsu taking a forward attack as he drew his reverse katana, willing to risk a lot in close quarters, having found it to be where he was most comfortable. "Fire Release: Flame Bullet!" Sagiri called as she created oil from her own chakra and fired a few of the bullets of fire in quick succession towards their target from the air as Homura quickly followed up, "Wind release: Spiralling Wind Ball." With that said she created a few small balls of wind before they were fired off also in quick succession, both hoping it'd be enough for a distant attack while their brother covered close up. Combination techniques, impressive formations. These chuunins were not randomly selected. Aware that Tekkotsu was coming for close combat, Isonade simply smirked before forming two seals. After thrusting his hand forward, massive amounts of water surrounded him in a large tornado like formation. Spinning rapidly enough to create a large whirlwind. He had to increase its power to match against their fire release which had been enhanced by brilliant teamwork. However, their attack was strong enough to render the Captain's water into steam. A large blanket covered his immediate area, consuming both Isonade and Tekkotsu. Kirigakure's Finned Demon's nose pinpointed his opponent. Which lead to an incredible dash with a audible yell. One that resembled a demon being released. He launched upwards and aimed a round house kick towards Tekkotsu before using the momentum to follow up, sending an upwards kick. Amatsumori held tight in his hand. Isonade hoped to use the steam to mask his initial attack. But restrained himself. As someone whose strength was often compared to the infamous slug princess, he wished not to kill these children.